Chris Eriksen
Christopher Eriksen, better known as Chris and also known by his alter-ego Captain Spirit, is the protagonist of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and a returning major character in Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Chris' room, click here. Personality Chris is a bright, sensitive and imaginative child who dreams of becoming a superhero and uses his boundless imagination to escape from reality. Like many children of his age, he enjoys comics (particularly, the comics of the AWESO universe), video games, and having adventures around his house. Chris takes after his deceased mother, who he misses a lot, another aspiring artist. Due to his introverted nature, however, he has been shown to have some difficulty opening up to others and has a complicated relationship with his father, Charles, following his mother's death. He has also been doing poorly in school and once got into a fight with another child for making rude remarks about his father. Chris becomes fast friends with Daniel Diaz, bonding over a mutual love for Power Bear, Hawt Dawg Man, and other superhero stories. Appearance Chris has short blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He wears a black "AWESO" shirt, Aweso Comics merchandise, depicting several superheroes. He wears brown pants and blue socks with basketballs and hoops on it. On his left hand, he wears a red and yellow watch with a blue and green clock face. He can also give himself a fake lightning tattoo on his left hand. The design of Chris's costume varies based on his choices at the beginning of the game. Chris can optionally add several other superhero-themed items to his outfits, such as a red cape and tinfoil helmet. If Chris goes outside, he will put on green and black boots, green gloves with a white stripe, and a red and blue jacket. Captain Spirit On a Saturday morning during Christmas time, 9-year old Chris turns activities around the house into super hero adventures as his alter-ego Captain Spirit, while his father is watching a basketball game. His father, Charles, promised Chris they would go buy a Christmas pine tree before and, when Chris asks, states that they will after he watched the game, but Charles gets drunk and falls asleep. When Chris wakes him up, as he said Chris should do if he falls asleep, he gets aggressive towards Chris and falls. While on a walk through the neighborhood, Claire Reynolds hears Charles fall and comes to the door, where she asks Chris what happened. Depending on Chris's response, she may suspect Chris is being abused and return with her husband Stephen Reynolds to have a talk with Charles about his problems. Alternatively, Chris may lie to her, and she will leave with no suspicion, inviting Chris to come over and play with her grandchildren, Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz. Regardless of Chris's choices, Charles is angry with what he said and goes off on him, telling Chris that he is responsible for his mother's death. In tears, Chris runs outside without shoes on and climbs to his tree house. A step on the ladder breaks and Chris nearly falls to his death, but is saved by Daniel's telekinesis. Episode Two - "Rules" While outside with Sean, Daniel witnesses Chris fall from his tree house and saves him with his telekinesis, unintentionally causing the latter to believe he has real superhero powers. Though the two become fast friends, Daniel struggles both physically and morally with maintaining the illusion of Chris' newfound "powers". Daniel leaves without permission to go visit the Eriksens' causing Sean to have to go next door to get him. Once Sean arrives, he finds Daniel using his powers to levitate Chris's toys for him and gets angry. Chris promises to keep his "powers" a secret and inducts Sean into the Spirit Squad as a superhero. While Daniel is using the bathroom, Sean can talk to Chris about his dad's drinking problem and reassure him that everything will be okay. Sean and Daniel are invited to join Chris and his father to buy a Christmas tree, during which Sean has the option to either tell Daniel he should tell the truth to Chris or keep his powers a secret, allowing Chris to believe he is a superhero for a while longer. In the Christmas market, Sean can sit on a picnic bench and sketch the area. If he does so, Chris will approach him and say he wants to become as good an artist as Sean and his mother. He will ask Sean to add something funny to his sketch of the market, and Sean can choose to add either zombies or aliens to the picture. After leaving the Christmas Market, Sean will have a talk with Charles, who will admit he's had trouble being a good dad ever since Emily died. Optionally, Sean can tell Charles what Chris told him about his drinking problem and tell him to get help, to which he will agree. Charles implies that Chris would be better off with another family, such as his maternal grandparents. Chris's fate at the end of the episode is determined by Sean's choices: Daniel told Chris the truth= Daniel told Chris the truth The Diaz brothers will cut through Chris's backyard as they flee from the police. Chris and Daniel exchange goodbyes, with Chris giving Daniel his cape as a parting gift and showing them a secret shortcut through the "Troll Forest" they can use to escape Beaver Creek. From the top of his tree house, Chris and Daniel exchange one final "spirit signal" with their forearms crossed in the shape of an X across their chests. |-|Daniel didn't tell Chris the truth= Daniel didn't tell Chris the truth The Diaz brothers will be chased by a police car in the road in front of the Eriksens' home. Chris will run into the road in front of the police car and attempt to use his "powers" to save the brothers. If Daniel was repressed from using his powers by Sean, Chris will be hit by the police car. The brothers will run off, and Chris's fate will remain unknown at the end of the episode. Daniel will either blame himself for not listening to Sean when the latter told him to tell the truth, or blame Sean for telling him to be careful all the time when his powers could have been used to save Chris. Sean can opt to tell Daniel to trust him that Chris is fine, or that he doesn't know what happened to him. If Daniel was encouraged to use his powers by Sean, he uses them to make the police car swerve out of the way, thus saving Chris and presumably hurting the driver. Chris smiles back at the brothers, but upon seeing Daniel's arm out, realizes with sadness that he does not really have powers. Daniel believes that Chris is angry with him for lying. Episode Three - "Wastelands" If Chris gave Daniel his cape at the end of "Rules", it can be seen hanging on the side of the brothers' tent. If Sean obtained it, the interstellar traveler toy can also be found in the tent. While walking from the forest clearing to Big Joe's truck, Daniel can express the desire to either check on Chris if he was hit by the car or send him a present if he wasn't. During the campfire scene at the drifters' camp, if Sean lets him tell their story, Daniel will mention losing Chris back in Beaver Creek. He can either state that he was hit by a car, acknowledge that they likely aren't friends anymore due to his lie being found out, or worry that he may never see Chris again after abandoning him. Episode Four - "Faith" A letter from Chris can be seen attached to the letter that both Claire and Stephen Reynolds sent to Sean after he woke up from his coma. If Chris was hit by the police car back in Beaver Creek, he will reveal that he got a cast and had to stay home for a while but he is doing better after the incident and hopes that Sean and Daniel will come back to visit again especially since the snow melted. If Chris wasn’t injured, he will state that his father’s well being is improving and says he is doing good. Chris is unaware of Daniel being missing. Episode Five - "Wolves" A painting of Chris by Daniel can be found resting against the side of Arthur and Stanley Petersen's house, which he can discuss with Daniel. During Daniel's treasure hunt, Daniel notes that he learned everything he knew about treasure hunting from Chris; he appears to have taken inspiration from Chris' map decoder from Captain Spirit, as the tracing paper sheet and map Daniel planted use the same concept. In the "Redemption" and "Parting Ways" endings, if Sean surrenders or goes through the border and Daniel's morality is high, Daniel is sent to live with the Reynolds', where he is shown growing up alongside Chris in multiple photographs into at least his late teenagehood.Post-2025 picture in the "Redemption" ending confirmed to show Chris in a Twitter post by Michel Koch Powers In Captain Spirit, Chris is heavily associated with the power of telekinesis, which manifests in his imagination to transform everyday-life situations into superhero adventures. Throughout the game, Chris can pretend to have the power to move objects with his mind while carrying out tasks such as chores and completing his Captain Spirit costume. Throughout the game, it is left ambiguous whether Chris has supernatural powers in real life. In the game's ending montage, Chris is stopped midair from falling down a broken ladder and lands unharmed in the snow; although this is initially assumed by him to be the first manifestation of his own powers, the act is revealed in Life is Strange 2 to be the work of Daniel Diaz, who witnessed Chris fall from the tree house and saved him with his telekinetic powers. At the beginning of the game, Chris can refer to his powers as "brain waves". Chris is aware of his powers being imaginative, as one of his idle comments that appear when Chris stands in one place for too long indicates: "What if I had real superpowers? I could protect the whole town." Equipment Quest Log – Chris keeps a journal called "My Awesome Things to Do" to remind himself what he needs to do for the day, be it playtime or household chores. Pens and Drawing Paper – Like his mother before him, Chris is a budding artist and frequently sketches anything he imagines, including an accurate map of his neighborhood. Costume – Chris puts together a Captain Spirit costume for himself by using items throughout his house. He can choose between a mask or helmet, light or heavy armor, and a colorful or dark costume. Relationships Family * Charles Eriksen (father) – Chris and Charles have a close relationship, as any father and son would have. Though Charles can be too tough on Chris at times, especially when he is in a drunk state, Chris still loves him and understands the situation he is going through. If Sean decides to let Chris open up about his current relationship with his father, he has the option to talk to Charles about it and Charles will thank Sean for this and hopes he can build a better relationship with his son. If Chris didn't get injured by the end of Episode 2, he will send a letter informing Sean about his father's well being and that the two are getting along better. * Emily Eriksen (mother) – Chris' mother had a close relationship with him, supporting (and possibly having initially sparked, being a cartoonist) his interest in drawing and superheroes by giving him a book on how to sketch the latter. After her passing, Chris retains fond memories of his mother and appears to still struggle in coping with her death, as he incorporates elements of the accident into his various superhero-themed scenarios and tears up upon rediscovering a box containing mementos of her. * Peter and Kristen Wyatt (maternal grandparents) – Chris' maternal grandparents love him and want to ensure his happiness and well-being, especially after the tragedy of Emily's death. They worry that Charles is having difficulty caring for himself and Chris, and offer to let Chris live with them for as long as they need and suggest that Charles join a support group. Though Chris considers his grandparents to be "so cool", he says that he would never want to leave his father. Friends * Daniel Diaz – They met after Daniel saved him from falling out of a tree and become fast friends. * Sean Diaz – Sean is an honorary member of the Spirit Squad, and can be called the Silver Runner, El Diazblos Loco, or Professor Diaz depending on his choice. * Claire Reynolds – Claire and Stephen are the next door neighbours of Chris and Charles. Claire shows that she cares a great deal for Chris’ well-being and can tell Sean and Daniel that they try to lend a helping hand to Chris and Charles at times. * Stephen Reynolds – Stephen helps Chris build the Flying Fortress, and is rewarded with a drawing depicting him holding a flaming sword. * Hal – Hal is the best friend of Chris. * Sheila, Stan, Kyle, Justin - Chris, Hal and the others went to the Pizza Arcade together. * Henry (toy)- Henry is a toy teddy bear that is found in Chris' room in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Captain Spirit Allies * The Forest Warrior – * Power Bear – * Mar-T Rex – * Sky Pirate – * Ralph the Viking – Captain Spirit Enemies * Mantroid – Leader of a team of villains that oppose Captain Spirit and his allies. * Snowmancer – * Noctarious – * Noctared – * Shark-Stinger – * Water Eater – * Beer Can Monster – Symbolism Animal Symbolism In Captain Spirit, a raccoon can be found hiding in the Eriksens' garage, which Chris can scare away and later find by the lake. In Episode 3's Previously On segment, Chris is depicted as a raccoon. As a spirit animal, the raccoon symbolizes curiosity, cleverness, charisma, and a thirst for adventure and explorationSpirit Animal - RaccoonSpirit Animal Totems - Raccoon Symbolism, all of which Chris demonstrates as a character. The raccoon can represent secrecy, which Chris displays in his hiding of items such as old report cards, school letters, and reminders of his mother from his father. The raccoon is also known for its resourcefulness and uncanny ability to scavenge effectively. These traits are displayed in Chris' recreation of his envisioned superhero costume with various household items, including aluminum foil, bandages, face paint, cardboard boxes, and spray paint. The raccoon's most prominent feature is its "mask", which is said to represent both its ability to transform into something else and its skill at adapting to new situations. Through his Captain Spirit persona (which can include a mask bearing resemblance to the animal), Chris adjusts to the new reality of having lost his mother and old home by creating an imaginary world in which he possesses the power to create change. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Chris's zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Due to the surname "Eriksen", Chris's family might have Danish or Norwegian roots. * Chris's favorite book is called ''Where the Strange Things Went. The book's title and cover are references to the 1963 children picture book , written and illustrated by American author Maurice Sendak. This easter egg was confirmed by Lead Artist Edouard Caplain on Twitter.Twitter post by Edouard Caplain * One of Chris's favorite movies is Frozen. He likes to sing along to it. He also owns an Elsa-like ice princess figurine that can be found in his tree house. * Chris enjoys playing baseball. He used to play with his friends prior to moving houses, keeps a baseball trophy displayed in his room, and practiced with his father during at least one previous summer''"I hope I get to go practice with Dad again this summer."'' - Chris' comment when examining the baseball bat in his father's room.. * Chris's English teacher is called Ms. Stroud. * Chris seems to have some similarities to Chloe Price: ** Both lost a parent due to hit and run incidents. ** Both were saved by another Life is Strange main character the first time they met in the game. * Chris's Christmas wishes include: a game called "Hawt Dawg Adventures" for PlayBox, the PlayBox console, drawing paper and pens, and basketball lessons. * The advent calendar in Chris' room was a gift from neighbor Claire. Looking at the calendar Chris says, "Thanks, Claire." * If Daniel is a thief in Life is Strange 2, he will steal Chris's submarine while he's in the bathroom. It can be found in Daniel's inventory at the end of Episode 2 if he has done so. Gallery Photos CS_Chris_Emily_Garage_Ultrasound.png|An ultrasound of Chris during his fetal stage. (Captain Spirit) SP PT EHOutside GolemCemetery ChrisEmilyCostume 2 result.png|A photo of Chris with his mother, Emily. (Captain Spirit) LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 01 - Claire & Stephen & Daniel & Chris.png|Chris photobombing a picture of Claire, Stephen, and Daniel ("Wolves", determinant) LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 03 - Chris & Daniel Treehouse.png|Chris and Daniel playing in the former's tree house ("Wolves", determinant) LiS2E5 Ending 01 - Redemption 06 - Daniel & Chris Teenage Campfire.png|An older Chris sitting by a campfire ("Wolves", determinant) Notes References pt-br:Chris Eriksen ru:Крис Эриксен Category:Captain Spirit Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Eriksen Family Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Captain Spirit Category:Determinant Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters